


Take 'em off

by bluerobot



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Bossy Kev, Dominance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Short, like really short it's under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerobot/pseuds/bluerobot
Summary: How old is too old for skinny jeans?





	Take 'em off

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one I bashed out, inspired by yesterdays images from backstage at KTUphoria ;)  
> This is a work of pure fiction. None of this is real or has ever happened.

From his armchair, Kevin looks over the top of his magazine. “What the fuck are those?”  
  
“Skinny jeans” AJ replies, dancing about and playing with his cellphone.  
  
“Take 'em off.” Kevin says, returning to his reading material.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“You look ridiculous. Take 'em off.” It isn't a tone to be reasoned with.  
  
“What? They make my thighs look great.” AJ gives a little wiggle of his hips.  
  
“You look like a delusional 30-somethin' who thinks he's down with the kids. Take 'em off.”  
  
“Pfft. Shut up, Kev. You're jealous.” AJ taps away at his phone. “I'm young. I can pull it off. You're old.”  
  
Kevin's jaw flexes. He sets his magazine down and strides across to AJ in a predatory manner. The shorter man looks up nervously, straight into the dark gaze from Kevin's intense green eyes.  
  
“I won't say it again.” Kevin growls, crowding him. “Take. Them. Off.”  
  
AJ gulps, speechless. His grip tightens on the phone.  
  
“I'll do it myself then.” Kevin tears the phone from AJ's hands and tosses it at the armchair, before making swift work of undoing and yanking down the jeans. He steps on the crotch of the clothing where it pools at AJ's ankles. “Move.”  
  
AJ steps out of the pants as he's told.  
  
Kevin eyes AJ hungrily from the bottom up. “Much better.” He grabs AJ's ass and pulls him in sharply, before swallowing his lips in a possessive kiss.  
  
AJ always feels dizzy when Kevin gets like this. He can't fight how needy Kevin always makes him feel. Their movements are fast and rough and everything's a blur until, within minutes, he finds himself instructed to straddle Kevin in the chair and is sinking down onto his cock.  
  
Kevin sits back, his hands resting on the arms of the chair. He watches AJ ride him in desperation, trying to bring them both over the edge. He makes AJ work to get what he wants.  
  
It doesn't take him long. When AJ comes it's with Kevin's name on his lips, his release splattering his bandmate's chest.  
  
Kevin gasps as muscles spasm tightly around his cock. He drags his nails down the tattooed man as he spills himself inside him.  
  
AJ collapses forward, resting his forehead against Kevin's. The sounds of their heartbeats fills their ears. The sounds of their heavy breaths fills the room.  
  
\---------------  
  
Kevin walks into the KTU green room to find Nick and AJ signing polaroids for some brand plug.  
  
AJ splutters into laughter, stepping over to Kevin and pointing at his legs.  
  
“What the fuck are those?”  
  
Kevin tilts his head and narrows his eyes at AJ. “Skinny jeans.” he replies flatly.  
  
AJ grins darkly and leans in close, speaking in a tone so low that only his lover can hear, “Take 'em off.”


End file.
